M & Ms
by RosesRRed1
Summary: Michael & Mia story. Michael and Mia have always liked each other, they just didn’t think anything would ever happen. Now Mia’s going out with Kenny and Michael’s not happy. Starts w a sleepover at Lilly’s & goes on from there. M&M Romance Fic...R
1. Chips n' Dip

Title: M & M's

Author: RosesRRed1

Rating: PG-13, just to be safe...nothing terrible yet. 

Summary: Michael/Mia story. Michael and Mia have always liked each other. They just didn't think anything would ever happen. Well now Mia's going out with Kenny and Michael's not happy about that. Starts out with a sleepover at Lilly's and goes on from there. Nice little M/M romance. R/R!

Disclaimer: I Disclaim. All the characters and other stuff from _The Princess Diaries _were created by and belong to Meg Cabot. I own original characters, such as Nathalie. 

A/N: Hey all! This is my first Princess Diaries fanfic and one of my first fanfics. Please review to let me know how it was and if I should continue or not! Just to let you all know, this switches from Michael to Mia's POV throughout the whole thing. Review to let me know if this is confusing or not. Please review!! I don't mind constructive criticism, so feel free to review and say what you honestly think! Thank you! 

Michael's POV  
  
"Michael Moscovitz, why are you SUCH a PIG!!"  
  
My, ahem, lovely little sister Lilly was presently stomping around the room and flinging my garments of clothing towards me.   
  
Oh crap, I had managed to enrage her again. I should have really gotten an award or something by now.   
  
"Problem, little sis?"  
  
Whoa. If looks could kill, I would never make it to my eighteenth birthday. Ouch. The look that Lilly shot me was made of pure venom.   
  
"Ha Ha. You are SO humorous. Now will you kindly take all your crap and move it to the cave you call a bedroom?!"  
  
I looked around. My "crap" consisted of two t-shirts and a pair of pants that were slung casually over the maroon couch. And my notebook that was sitting underneath the chair. Well, that's where they were, until Lilly deftly threw them all at me in a mad rush to tidy up the apartment.   
  
"Where's the fire, Lilly? Why all the cleaning?"  
  
Lilly muttered under her breath. From her furious conversation with herself, I managed to grasp a few phrases including, "I knew YOU would forget" and "you better not screw this up"   
  
What had I forgotten? Oh was this a weekend broadcast of Lilly Tells It Like It Is or something? My parents had gone to some party tonight. Maybe Lilly was taking advantage of the empty house by doing a special report on subliminal messages of male supremacy in toothpaste ads or something.   
  
Okay, so that was a little harsh. Seriously, Lilly's show is pretty cool. Sometimes.   
  
"So Lilly, enlighten me. What have I forgotten?"  
  
Lilly snarled. Wow, she was sure in a bad mood. Tonight's broadcast would be a bitter one indeed.   
  
"Do you remember when Mom and Dad decided that I never did anything remotely "teenage-girl" and that I wasn't "being myself and living up to my full potential"?"  
  
I nodded and rolled my eyes. Of course my psychoanalyst parents would say something like that.   
  
She took a deep breath and rattled on, "And that they thought, Oh wouldn't it be nice if I had some friends over?"  
  
Ohhh. I remember now. She was supposed to have some friends over tonight to give facials and gossip about boys and whatever else teenage girls do best.   
  
Wait. Friends over...would that mean...?  
  
I tried to sound casual, but my heart was pounding in my chest, "Oh, right. So some of your friends are coming over? Who's coming?"  
  
Lilly cast her eyes upward and counted on her fingers, "Umm....well Mia, of course, and Tina, Shameeka and this girl from my Bio class, Nathalie."   
  
Holy crap. Mia was coming over tonight. To sleep. Lilly looked at me strangely so I choked up a strangled reply, "Oh that's...nice. When are they getting here?"  
  
Lilly glanced at the clock, "well Mia should be here any minute. But Tina, Shameeka and Nathalie shouldn't be here for another half hour."   
  
Any minute? Dammit!   
  
"So are you going out tonight, by any chance?" Lily inquired hopefully of me.   
  
I grinned, I am SO glad that I decided to stay in tonight to work on Crackhead. "No sis, I am here to stay. But maybe you're right. Wouldn't want to get in your way. Might as well go to my room." I walked off, resisting the urge to jump in the air and whoop.   
  
I could feel Lilly watching me leave. I'm sure that if I turned around, her face would be contorted in a look of confusion and disgust. That's why I don't think I'm gonna turn around.   
  
Mia's POV  
  
Okay. So tonight I'm going over to Lilly's to spend the night. Lars is going to escort me there, obviously, but I badgered him and Grandmere enough to just let me stay there by myself and for him to pick me up bright and early tomorrow morning for princess lessons.   
  
Groan. I hate princess lessons.   
  
But that's not for another 15 hours. Right now I have to concentrate on getting my stuff ready for the night. Hmmm....PJs, toothbrush, toothpaste and...  
  
**Rrrrinnnggg!**  
  
The phone rang so loudly and shrilly that I jumped. I reached for the purple receiver and held it to my ear, "Hello?"  
  
I was greeted with the anxious voice of my best friend, Lilly Moscovitz, "Mia! Where are you? You are still coming right? You are late! You BETTER be coming!"   
  
I had to laugh. Lilly would never admit that she was nervous about the sleepover tonight, but it was so obvious. She wasn't used to doing this whole group party-type thing and I could tell that she was totally spazzing about it.   
  
"Chill Lilly, I'm coming! Just getting my stuff together! What's up?"  
  
I held the phone to my ear, raising my shoulder to support it from the bottom and used my newly free hand to zip up my duffel bag as Lilly spoke.   
  
"...and I just found that Michael's going to be here and he's totally acting psycho...I think he may be doing drugs in his room or something..."   
  
I dropped the duffel bag. Michael was going to be there? I figured he had some hot date or something. Oh. My. God. This was major. I bent over and picked up the duffel bag and spoke hurriedly to Lilly, "That's nice Lills, well I'm going to finish packing and I'll be right over, 'kay? See you in a few!"   
  
I hung up the phone and my heart was beating so loudly that I was sure that Lilly could hear over in her apartment. I unzipped my duffel bag. If Michael was going to be there I had to make sure I had picked out the right clothes! Oh my God and...  
  
...wait. Stop Mia! You have a boyfriend! Remember Kenny? Oh man. I need to stop thinking about Michael!   
_  
*SIGH*_   
  
I zipped up my bag again and tossed it over my shoulder. It's not that it matters that I have a boyfriend. It's not like Michael Moscovitz would EVER look at me THAT way. I'm just his kid sister's best friend.   
  
No, I'm just his kid sister's tall, awkward, flat-chested, babyish best friend.   
  
Who am I kidding?   
  
Michaels POV  
  
Man, Who am I kidding?  
  
Mia has a boyfriend. A BOYFRIEND! And not only that, it's KENNY. Computer Club Kenny. Man he is such a PRICK. Always talking about Mia. His date with Mia. He kissed Mia. He put his arm around Mia.   
  
I flopped down on my bed and started tossing a tennis ball up in the air. I watched the neon yellow ball go up and down.   
  
It doesn't even matter that Mia has a boyfriend. Even if she didn't, she wouldn't look twice at him. He was just Lilly's big brother.   
  
Man. That SUCKS.   
  
****Ding Dong****  
  
"MICHAEL! Can you PLEASE make yourself useful and answer the door! It's Mia"   
  
I heard Lilly's shout from the next room and my heart skipped a beat. Mia was here. I jumped up and looked at myself in the mirror. I wore my crumpled gray t-shirt and black PJ pants. I swept my hair away from my face in a rugged, "windswept" looked and then mentally kicked myself. Man I'm such an idiot.   
  
Walking to the front door, I steadied myself with a few breaths. I ran my hand through my hair one last time and flung open the door. 

My breath caught in my throat. 

Mia was standing there, a red duffel bag gracefully slung over her shoulder. She was wearing ordinary jeans and a dark blue turtleneck. Her hair was swept up in a ponytail and a few wavy locks fell freely around her face. 

On anybody else, the clothes, the hairdo would have looked ordinary, but on her, WOW. 

Mia was looking at me quizzically. Dammit, I was probably staring. I cleared my throat and mentally shook myself, "Hey Mia...C'mon in. Lilly is having some sort of emergency in her room and so I'm playing doorman." 

She walked in and smiled, "Hey Michael, how's it going?"

God, she's beautiful. 

"I'm okay. Bracing myself for Lilly's sleepover tonight." I grimaced. 

She laughed. She has the most gorgeous laugh in the world. 

I really wanted to just reach out and stroke her hair. Or just grab her in my arms and kiss her until the end of my days. But of course, I couldn't. She wasn't mine. 

She was Kenny's. God he's so lucky. And I am SO bitter. 

I really have to stop taking this Mia-breaks when I'm talking to her. She must think I'm going crazy because I keep staring at her and not talking. She must think I'm some sort of freak! AHH!

Mia's POV

Okay, Michael must think I'm such a FREAK! He keeps looking at me. I bet he's repulsed. I didn't have time to do anything special with my hair or clothes. Lars and Grandmere were yelling that I had to hurry up and get out of the apartment. 

He is so gorgeous. 

His hair always looks like he was just standing out in a storm. But in a good way. In a "I'm-so-handsome-but-I-don't-try" kinda way. 

So not like Josh Richter, who was hot in a "I-spend-more-money-on-my-hair-than-most-spend-on-their-house" kinda way.

And Kenny, who wasn't all that handsome in any kinda way...

Wait! Stop! Bad Mia!

I am officially the WORST girlfriend in the world. 

He just said that he was dreading the sleepover. Or something like that. Oh my God! He hates that I'm here!

Ok, chill Mia. He's just joking. 

Laugh, Mia, laugh. 

I laughed. Michael looks relieved. He probably thought I was going to faint or something. Probably from my freakishness. 

Okay. Why is Kenny my boyfriend? All he does is try to kiss me, it's getting annoying. I should have never said yes...

I've always liked Michael. Always. He's just so...Michael. There is no way to describe him. He's smart and nice and funny. And not to mention, he has awesome abs. 

But that's not even the point! Oh, it'll never happen though! I should stop obsessing! 

Oh God. I need to say something. Fast. Now I'm staring!

"Oh, we won't be _that_ bad!" Michael laughed. 

Oh, I like him SO much more than Kenny...

Michael's POV

I hate Kenny. 

He's such an idiot. I mean, he's a nice guy and everything, and he's pretty good with computers. 

But, aside from that, he's a jerk. 

And he doesn't deserve Mia. 

"MICHAEL! What did you do with my best friend!?!!?!"

I flinched at Lilly's shrill call. 

"Well Mia, I think that my darling sister is requesting your presence." 

Mia nodded and smiled, "see you later Michael." 

I nodded toward her and smiled. "Bye!" 

I watched her walk away and sigh. 

That had to be the most awkward conversation in the world. 

I picked up the yellow tennis ball that I had been throwing around earlier and walked back to my room. 

Wait a minute. What was that I heard coming from Lilly's room? What was Mia saying?

Holy crap. 

Mia's POV

I walked into Lilly's room and my best friend had a reprimand ready. 

"Okay. So you know that this is probably the most stressful day ever and you decide to be late! And THEN, you decide to chat it up with my doofus brother in the living room for ten minutes!" 

She was fuming. "Calm down Lilly! I'm here, what do you need?"

"New parents." 

She sighed and fell down into her beanbag chair. I laughed. She sighed. 

"How was your date with Kenny?"

I cringed. I knew she was going to ask and I was dreading it. 

"Well, we went to a movie that I couldn't care less about and he shoved his tongue to my throat when I didn't want him to." 

Lily laughed, "I don't know why you don't break up with him." 

I didn't know either. I sighed.   
  


"I really should. I mean, I would so rather date...someone else." 

Whoa. I almost told Lilly that I practically loved her older brother. That would totally freak her out. 

Lilly's eyebrows rose. Unfortunately, nothing got by her, "Like who? For example..." 

I rolled my eyes, "...just not Kenny. I really just don't think it's working out. I think I'll break up with him soon. I mean he's a perfectly nice guy, it's just that we're not...compatible." 

Lilly laughed, "I'll get it out of you soon. But, that's fine for now. Because now, my friend, we have to open the chips and dip that my parents say is 'essential for every party.'" 

I laughed and followed my best friend out of her room to her kitchen. I saw Michael retreating to his room and wave of disappointment washed over me. 

Michael's POV

"...I think I'll break up with him soon. I mean he's a perfectly nice guy, it's just that we're not...compatible." 

Holy crap. Mia didn't want to go out with Kenny anymore. 

She wanted to go out with "someone else." 

Someone else?

I'm someone else. Not her 'someone else' but, I was someone else.

God, I'm making my own head hurt. 

It's not she likes me or anything. But at least she won't be going out with Kenny anymore. 

"...we have to open the chips and dip that my parents say is 'essential for every party'" 

Oh, crap, they were coming out. I dashed back to my room and caught one last glance at Mia, who was heading toward the kitchen with Lilly. 

God I want her so badly. 

***********

A/N: Well, that's chapter 1! I know its really short and It's not great...i know! It's just an intro. But the next chapter will have more romance and will be longer. Please review if you think I should continue! Pretty, pretty please review!!! Thanks again for reading! 

Love, Rosey


	2. Ice Cubes

Title: M & M's  
  
Author: RosesRRed1  
  
Rating: PG-13...just in case...there isn't anything PG-13 yet though.  
  
Summary: Michael & Mia story. Michael and Mia have always liked each other, they just didn't think anything would ever happen. Now Mia's going out with Kenny and Michael's not happy. Starts w a sleepover at Lilly's & goes on from there. M&M Romance Fic...R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim. All of the familiar characters belong to Meg Cabbot and not me. The only things I own are the original characters, (the only one being Nathalie, at the moment)  
  
A/N: OMG YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing! I was so heartened by them all. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much they brightened up my day! Here is chapter 2, please review! Thank you so much!  
  
To my INCREDIBLE reviewers!  
  
Sugarbear14: Thank you! Thanks for your support! Please keep reading!!  
  
WHatEveR26: Thanks!!! Thank you for reviewing!! Keep reading, hope you like it!  
  
XxPunkHottie87xX: Thanks!! It's all good...I am a hardcore M/M fan too!! (and romantic, etc.!) Thank you again. Keep reading!  
  
Jasminegurl: Hehe! Thanks! I enjoyed writing that part! (even though it confused me...) Thanks for the tip about signed reviews, I had no idea about that setting! Thank you for reading and for your review!  
  
Typhoidmary: Thank you!! I really appreciate your review! Keep reading!!  
  
Maia4ever: Thanks!! I'm glad you like it! Please keep reading!!  
  
P.I.D: Thank you! I know, your right, Kenny is being abused...I'll be nice to him in later chapters! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks again!  
  
Robtaymattlouned: Thanks!!! Your review was awesome, keep reading!! I appreciate your support!  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Tina & Shameeka just came over and right away Tina started painting her nails - it was a treat for Tina. Her father - and bodyguard - is vehemently opposed to fingernail polish.  
  
So, she was having ridiculous amounts of fun painting her nails a lurid color of hot pink.  
  
Shameeka was laughing at Tina, who was scrutinizing her nails and testing different colors on her hand. She pointed out different shades and recommended outrageous colors.  
  
Tina took each suggestion with a solemn nod of her head. To her, painting her nails was an art.  
  
I looked at Lilly, she still seemed nervous. She was sitting on her blue beanbag chair and watching us all goof around. I shot her a tiny smile. She returned the smile with a nervous glance.  
  
**DING DONG**  
  
Lilly shot up and ran to the door. I guess that's Nathalie.  
  
I don't know her too well. She's in Lilly's Bio Class and she seems sweet, I guess. I haven't really talked to her.  
  
I glanced at Tina and Shameeka. They seemed content with their nail painting so I rose and followed Lilly out the door.  
  
She flung open the front door and Nathalie stood on the other side. She was pretty, with short blonde hair and wide eyes. She smiled largely and hugged Lilly, "Hi Lills!"  
  
Oh my God, you should have seen the look on Lilly's face!! I could tell she was totally not expecting that! Not that she's like anti-hug or anything, she just doesn't go around embracing everyone.  
  
Lilly pulled back and smiled awkwardly, "Hey Nathalie, this is Mia." She gestured to me. Nathalie's wide blue eyes grew wider as she looked at me, "Oh! Hi, umm...your highness?"  
  
Lilly laughed. God, this was awkward...  
  
I feigned a smile, "It's okay...just Mia's okay. Nice to meet you!"  
  
She smiled and nodded eagerly.  
  
"Okay. Well Tina and Shameeka are in my room...let's just, um, you know...go there." I almost laughed loud. Lilly was so not used to playing hostess.  
  
But the three of us walked toward her room, when I saw Michael coming out of his room.  
  
Whoa. Breathe Mia.  
  
Michael. Is. Not. Wearing. A. Shirt.  
  
Spaz!  
  
And I can tell that I'm not the only one staring. Nathalie's jaw practically hit the floor beside me.  
  
Lilly rolled her eyes, "Michael! Can't you just be decent in front of my friends?!"  
  
I didn't mind much...  
  
Stop! Boyfriend! Kenny!  
  
Besides, Nathalie was staring enough for the both of us...  
  
She smiled coyly, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Nathalie." She stuck out her hand.  
  
Michael glanced at us all awkwardly. I could tell that he didn't think anybody would be out here.  
  
Finally, he shook Nathalie's outstretched hand and smiled, "Hi, I'm Michael."  
  
Nathalie smiled indulgently, "So you're Lilly's older brother? You're a senior?"  
  
He nodded and she laughed unnecessarily, "Cool..." She laughed again.  
  
Stop laughing!  
  
Michael grinned at her.  
  
Why was he smiling? He should be thinking she some ditz who can't form a coherent sentence! Not smiling!  
  
Okay, that's a little harsh. I mean, Nathalie is pretty smart, I guess. But, that's not the point...  
  
Michael and Nathalie keep up their conversation as I look anywhere but at them. I only look up when I hear Michael addressing all of us.  
  
"Well ladies, I should be going. I hope you all have a good night."  
  
Nathalie giggled AGAIN. "Goodnight Michael."  
  
He nodded to all of us in turn and turned around to leave.  
  
"MAKE SURE THAT DOOR STAYS CLOSED!!!" Lilly shouts after her brother.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
**DING DONG**  
  
I guess that's Lilly's other friend, Nancy or something. I can hear Lilly trotting up to the front door. Wait, there's another set of footsteps going to the door. I wonder if it's Mia...  
  
I open the door and start to move out, looking around. There's Mia. At first I only see Mia. I swear our eyes connect for a second, but than I realize that her eyes have gone wide and that she's blushing.  
  
Then, Lilly and a blonde-haired girl come into view and I hear an annoyed shriek, "Michael! Can't you just be decent in front of my friends?!"  
  
Huh? I stare at the girls for a few seconds longer until I realize the varied expressions that I read on their faces.  
  
Lilly shone with annoyance and disgust. Obviously directed towards yours truly.  
  
The blonde girl was blushing, but was also smiling coyly. Her hand outstretched. She announces that her name is Nathalie. Oh, she's Lilly's other friend...  
  
Mia. She's almost...glaring? Maybe. Glaring at Nathalie that is. Every time she looks at me, she starts to blush furiously.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
I forgot to put a shirt on. Lilly's gonna kill me later. She practically decapitated me the last time I walked around the apartment shirtless. Mia had been over and Lilly couldn't believe I had been so, "outrageously idiotic!"  
  
And Nathalie's hand is still in mid-air, waiting for my handshake. And of course, like a retard, it takes me like an hour to actually shake it.  
  
As I reach for Nathalie's hand, I smile as I see Mia's blush. That could be good...  
  
"Hi, I'm Michael."  
  
She keeps laughing. It's weird.  
  
I turn my gaze to Mia who's watching our exchange. The pink tinge of her embarrassment is still slightly present on her cheeks. She seems a bit preoccupied though. I wonder what she's thinking about...  
  
Not me.  
  
Alright. I think it's time for this visit to end. Lilly looks furious, Mia looks upset, and Nathalie looks WAY too interested.  
  
I interrupt whatever Nathalie is saying about her dog (okay, so that was a bit rude)  
  
I nod to each of the girls, my eyes lingering on Mia for a second longer than the rest. After spinning on my heel, I hear Lilly's impatient shout for me to stay in my room.  
  
Okay, okay I get the point.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
And thus began the Moscovitz sleepover '03.  
  
We read every magazine that Lilly owned, ate pizza and ice cream, and watched Pretty Woman twice, rewinding to the good parts over and over again.  
  
Of course, we continued with "Truth or Dare." It's like a sleepover ritual.  
  
Oh my, It's Lilly's 'truth or dare' turn. This is always amusing. And the victim is...Nathalie.  
  
Nathalie's blue eyes pop, "um...I'll take...Truth!"  
  
Lilly thinks for awhile, "If you could be stranded with one person on a deserted island for the rest of your life, and with whom you had to recreate the entire human race, who would it be."  
  
Everyone else laughed. It was always amusing to see how complicated Lilly made the simple question, "Who do you like?"  
  
Nathalie was thinking hard. She giggled and her voice came out in a breathy whisper, "Michael!"  
  
Lilly's eyes grew enormous and her mouth dropped open, "Michael?!? As in my...my brother?"  
  
Nathalie giggled, nodding her head.  
  
Tina, Shameeka & I exchanged glances and knew what each other was thinking. We were all deciding whether to laugh out loud or bolt from the room before Lilly got violent.  
  
But Lilly swallowed her rage. Temporarily. "That's...incredibly disturbing. But moving out. Your turn Nathalie."  
  
Nathalie cast her eyes around the circle. Her eyes, still shining with her giggles, landed on me.  
  
"Mia! Truth or dare?"  
  
I groaned. Truth could be very dangerous, considering my already overly large mouth and my tendency to blurt out important secrets.  
  
I spoke tentatively, this could not be good, "D-dare"  
  
A grin spread over Nathalie's face as she thought hard about possible dares.  
  
After long last, she finally spoke, my eyes popping out with each passing word, "Ok, Mia, I dare you to go into the kitchen and get an ice cube, and then go into Michael's room and put the ice cube down his shirt."  
  
Lilly's hand rose up in the air, "wait...wait a minute. I don't know about that..."  
  
But Nathalie waved her objections with a flick of her hand, "No, it's okay! It's just a dare!"  
  
Lilly looked highly disconcerted but permitted the dare with a sigh.  
  
Oh God. Why did Lilly decide to stop being vocally objectionable now?!!  
  
I looked reproachfully at Nathalie, "I don't know..."  
  
Nathalie's eyes smiled, "C'mon Mia! Don't be scared...It'll be fun!"  
  
I glanced at Shameeka and Tina who were looking nervously at Lilly.  
  
I gulped. "I'm not scared, I just...I'll do something else..."  
  
Nathalie laughed, "Okay, if you're just too scared, I can do it..."  
  
I caught Lilly's gaze. Being best friends with her for years has taught me how to read her face. It was clear that this time she was saying, "Do NOT let that girl step FOOT in my brothers room!"  
  
I gulped again, "Uhh..ohh, ohhkay." I rose up to my feet, glancing at Lilly's grateful face and Tina and Shameeka's worried ones when she walked toward the door. I quietly crept to the freezer and reached for the blue ice trays.  
  
I popped an ice cube out and I felt its cool, wet exterior as it landed in my trembling hand. This is so not good.  
  
I walked back toward Michael's room. I could hear my friends scrambling around, waiting for Michael's shriek.  
  
I crept into his room, quietly opening and closing his door. I snuck up to his bed, where of course, he had to be sleeping. I saw the lump underneath the blanket and took a deep breath.  
  
I leaned over him. Oh God, he smells so good. His eyes were closed softly and his hair was falling over his forehead. One of his arms fell over his stomach, and the other lay by his side.  
  
Heart pounding, I reached for the back of his shirt, my body contorting so that I was directly above him.  
  
I switched the ice cube to my free hand and breathed deeply.  
  
OH MY GOD!  
  
It all happened so fast, I'm not actually sure what exactly occurred. Suddenly Michael was awake and his arm had grabbed mine. I feel forward and his arm caught me as I stood, hovering two inches from his face.  
  
The ice cube fell out of my hand, down my arm and onto his neck. I felt Michael's sharp intake of air as the shock of the coldness fell against his skin.  
  
A question was formed on Michael's face, but he didn't speak. His chocolate eyes burned into mine. He was so close to me that I could feel his warm breath as it washed over my face. If I were just to push my lips a centimeter forward, we would have been kissing.  
  
And he didn't move.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
What was going on? I heard a rumbling beside my bed.  
  
Who the hell was that!?  
  
This is getting creepy. It had to be like two in the morning!  
  
Suddenly I felt an arm hover above me and grab the back of my shirt gently. That was it. I sprung open my eyes and grabbed the intruder's arm and pulled them down.  
  
Oh my God.  
  
It's Mia. Her eyes were round and fearful, her red lips parted slightly. A strand of long hair had fell out from her ponytail and brushed my face gently.  
  
The ice cube she was holding had fallen from her hand and splashed against my neck with a shock of cold water. She was so close that I could fell her every breath, her every movement. I heard her gasp slightly as I looked at her.  
  
Her eyes bore into mine. I lifted my face slightly and smelled her sweet perfume. Well, as long as I'm in this position, I might as well...  
  
************  
  
A/N: That's Chapter 2! Please review! Thanks for reading! Whaddya think? I should post pretty soon because I really wanna write the next chapter! Thanks again!!!  
  
Love, Rosey. 


	3. No Sleep

Title: M & M's  
  
Author: RosesRRed1  
  
Rating: PG-13...just to be safe!   
  
Summary: Michael & Mia story. Michael and Mia have always liked each other, they just didn't think anything would ever happen. Now Mia's going out with Kenny and Michael's not happy. Starts w a sleepover at Lilly's & goes on from there. M&M Romance Fic...R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim. All familiar characters belong to Meg Cabot and not me. The only character I have developed (so far) is Nathalie.   
  
A/N: WOW! I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW AWESOME YOU GUYS ARE! I'm immensely sorry about the cliffhanger! And I'm sorry how long it took to update, I was out of town for a couple days, but I'm back! This chapter isn't as long as the rest, but the next one will be longer. You have no clue how awesome you guys are. Seriously, thank you so much for reading AND reviewing! To my INCREDIBLY TERRIFIC reviewers:   
  
XxPunkHottie87xX: Thanks! You're such a loyal reviewer! Thanks for reading, here's the update!   
  
iluvpd: Thank you! You reviewed lots! Sorry for the cliffhanger! CKeep reading!   
  
P.I.D: Thanks! Another loyal reviewer! Here's another shoutout! ;). I'm trying not to abuse Kenny! LOL...but I might abuse Nathalie though, so I'm glad that you approve! hehe. Thanks again! Keep reading!   
  
sugarbear14: Thank you! Loyal reviewer! LOL. I'm not sure how I came up with the dare...I was drinking ice water...hmmm. I'm glad you like it! Keep reading!   
  
syrah: Thanks! Haha, I loved your review! It would be cool if that happened, but I decided that should happen a little later...lol ;). Here's chapter 3! Keep reading!   
  
jackie: Thank you! I'm glad I could make you smile! Sorry for the cliffhanger! Keep reading!   
  
robtaymattlouned: Thanks! Your review made me laugh out loud! (especially the Ferris Bueller comment!) Sorry about the cliffhanger! And here's another shoutout! Now you have to update your story! LOL. Keep reading!   
  
omg: Thank you! Sorry I couldn't update sooner! Thanks for the review, keep reading!   
  
illusions5: Thanks! Sorry about the cliffhanger! Here's the update, I'm glad you enjoyed the dare! Keep reading!   
  
butterfly818: Thanks for the review! Here's chapter 3! Keep reading!   
  
KlutzY: Thank you! It's cool if you get carried away and I'm glad you like it! Keep reading!   
  
Athena Knox: Thanks for the review! But I don't understand completely...you're not going to stop me? But thanks anyways! Keep reading!   
  
lizziee: Thanks! Keep reading! Here's the update!   
  
LstCharmed1: Thank you! Sorry about the cliffhanger! Here's the update! And thank you for your support! Keep reading!   
  
i survived the t dot west nile sars mad cow sars again the blach out what  
  
next?: Thanks! Your review was AWESOME! seriously! It amused me to no end! Yeah, Nathalie irks me too! Keep reading! And thanks for your praise!  
  
Danielle-Marie: Thanks! Keep reading! Here's the update!   
  
C: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Keep reading!   
  
Gina aka jasminegurl: Thanks! hehe, your review rocked! Keep reading! Here's the chapter you requested!  
  
Alexis: Thank you! Keep reading! I'm glad you like the story!   
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
Previously...  
  
Her eyes bore into mine. I lifted my face slightly and smelled her sweet perfume. Well, as long as I'm in this position, I might as well...  
  
********  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I took a deep breath. I propped myself up on my elbows. I see every tiny flicker of her eyes, every rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. I reached out with a shaking hand to push aside the lock of hair from her face. I pushed my face forward and was not a centimenter away from her blushing face when...  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Oh my God. Michael's going to kiss me.   
  
Michael Moscovitz is going to KISS ME.   
  
My stomach filled with butterflies as a wave of nervousness washed over me. I drew in a breath when he reached out to push my hair from my face. My eyes closed slightly as he moved even closer. This was it...I can't believe it!   
  
"Mia?"   
  
NO!!!!!  
  
I heard a faint whisper and four sets of footsteps coming slowly toward Michael's room. I drew back with a panicked intake of breath. Michael leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes.   
  
I scrambled off of him him and slipped off the bed, rushing toward the door where Lilly, Tina, Shameeka and Nathalie's curious faces were currently peeking around the doorframe, "So?! What happened? He didn't wake up?!?"  
  
  
  
God, I must still be blushing! I hope they don't notice! I can't think straight!   
  
"Umm...n-noo, he didn't. He must sleep like a log."   
  
Lilly laughed softly, ''Yeah, he really does. The house could probably burn down around him and he wouldn't get up."   
  
Tina, Shameeka and Nathalie all laughed and they turned to leave his room. I tossed a look over my shoulder before I left. Michael was now just a lump under his comforter.   
  
Had I just imagined all that? Could it have possibly really happened?  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I'm still pretending to be asleep. Mia, Lilly and all left about a half hour ago.   
  
Why did Lilly and them come in the first place?  
  
Why did Mia come in? What was she doing in MY room?   
  
Not that I minded all that much, I'm just curious. I was so close. I was really going to kiss her. And I could tell that if I kissed her, she wouldn't have pulled back.   
  
She might have even kissed me back. Holy Crap.   
  
How the hell am I supposed to sleep now? Or ever again?  
  
I wonder what she's doing now...  
  
Mia's POV  
  
We've been talking for about three hours now. It's about five in the morning and I can't concentrate to save my life.   
  
I feel really bad too, I mean, Michael is Lilly's older BROTHER. But I've liked him for so long.   
  
But I have a boyfriend. And Kenny is really nice, I mean he's a good boyfriend and everything. I shouldn't be thinking about other boys. When did my life get so complicated?   
  
Someone's talking to me. Lilly, I think.   
  
She's asking me if I'm ready to sleep.   
  
Can I sleep? YEAH RIGHT!   
  
"Um, yeah, I'm a little tired."   
  
Lilly nods, "me too." She punctuates her sentence wtih a huge yawn. We all laugh at her appropriate gestures and slowly pull out the comforters and blankets. We all lay down on the makeshift beds and chat and laugh at each other's sleepy comments.   
  
But I kept thinking about Michael? Was he really going to kiss me?   
  
By this time, Nathalie, Tina and Shameeka had fallen asleep. Lilly was talking to me, but I merely wondered if Michael was asleep again or not.   
  
"So Mia, how did the dare go? You never told us?" Lilly's inquiring face broke through my thoughts.   
  
Well, I almost kissed your brother...  
  
"Okay, the ice cube had nearly melted by the time I was ready..."  
  
...Because I was blushing so much, I must have been giving off massive amounts of heat...  
  
"...But he didn't wake up or anything..."  
  
He just grabbed my wrist and nearly caused all my dreams to come true...  
  
Lilly laughed softly, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that dumb dare. But thanks for doing it, God knows what Nathalie would have done if she did it."   
  
She rolled her brown eyes and I giggled. Nathalie and Lilly were polar opposites, I could tell that she was counting down the minutes until the next morning when Nathalie would leave.   
  
"Oh, she's not so bad..." I lied.   
  
Lilly sighed, "Yeah, she's only totally in love with my brother. Gag me." I cringed.   
  
"I mean Michael? That's just crazy. And I thought that she was nice!" Double cringe.   
  
Lilly would totally kill me if she knew. Oh, what was I thinking? I couldn't wish that Michael had kissed me! I couldn't constantly think about it, and remember how good he smelled!   
  
I nodded at Lilly, "Yeah...well I'm sleepy." I faked a yawn, "I think I'm going to try to sleep some." Lilly nodded at me and answered back with a yawn of her own. "Goodnight Mia!"   
  
"Goodnight Lilly."   
  
I lay, staring at the white ceiling of Lilly's room for a couple minutes. In about ten, I heard Lilly's breathing regulate and knew she had fallen asleep.   
  
I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Obviously, it didn't work. Oh man, I was in for a long night...  
  
Michael's POV  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
My alarm rang and I slapped the snooze button.   
  
Way too early. Not enough sleep. GROAN  
  
I had barely slept last night. I kept tossing and turning. It had been an eventful night. And now I had to go to breakfast. Where, of course, Mia would be there.   
  
How could I face her? What if she was totally disgusted with me for almost kissing her? She probably couldn't even believe that I had even attempted to.   
  
Maybe I would just camp out in my room until she left. My stomach grumbled in protest. I groaned as I swept the covers off and jumped out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.   
  
I tossed on some decent sweats and ran a hand through my bed-tossed hair. Sighing faintly, I opened and closed the door and stalked down to the kitchen.   
  
Oh man, Mia's here. She's sitting with Lilly, Shameeka, Tina and Nathalie. When I walked in, they all turned to greet me. Lilly sighed and groaned, Mia blushed as red as a tomato and Nathalie smiled coyly.   
  
This is going to be an interesting breakfast, that's for sure.   
  
*********  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter was really short, I know! But I have an insane amount of work to do and I just didn't want to leave you all in suspense. I'll try to post again soon, and I'm sorry this was so short and so much of a filler! Thank you for reviewing for the last chapter and please review again! Wish me luck with my dumb work...:-/. Thanks for reading!   
  
Love, Rosey. 


	4. Blueberry Pancakes

Title: M & M's  
  
Author: RosesRRed1  
  
Rating: PG-13...just to be safe!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the Princess Diaries. The only thing I own are the original characters (Nathalie & Andrew)  
  
Summary: Michael & Mia story. Michael and Mia have always liked each other, they just didn't think anything would ever happen. Now Mia's going out with Kenny and Michael's not happy. Starts w a sleepover at Lilly's & goes on from there. M&M Romance Fic...R/R!  
  
A/N: You guys are seriously the coolest people in the world! You have no idea! I'm so sorry this took so long. My internet has been down so I haven't been able to log on to ff.net. But I'm back! And unfortunately, school has begun. *Groan* But I will update soon because writing is more fun than schoolwork. Please please please review! Thank you so much for reading!!! Okay, to my awesome-er than awesome reviewers:  
  
XxPunkHottie87xX: Thank you! I'm sorry for the lack of kiss! Stay tuned though...**Wink**  
  
Jackie: Thanks! Work sucks (. Thank you for your review!  
  
Robtaymattlouned: Thank you! Your review made me smile (. I like the oreo story! And here's another shoutout! Update Be Mine!! Thanks again!  
  
Moni: Thanks!! Keep reading! Your review rocked!  
  
Syrah: Thank you! Trust me, I really wanted to write it so that they kissed but I couldn't! But have faith! Thanks for your review!  
  
Illusions5: Thanks! Sorry about ruining the moment! Keep reading though! Thanks again!  
  
Gina: Thanks for your review! Here's another chapter! Hope breakfast was good (  
  
Codered05: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Keep reading!  
  
Lizziee: Thanks! Here's Chapter 4! Keep reading for that kiss (.  
  
Sugarbear14: Thank you! You're awesome! I'm really glad you like this story! Keep reading!  
  
P.I.D: Thanks! Haha, it's amusing that you hate Nathalie so much! Yeah she sorta bugs me too! Lol...keep reading, you rock!  
  
Suicidalkangaroo: Thank you! Yeah, it's fun to write from Michael's POV! Yes, I want a guy like that too...sigh. I love my reviewers, seriously its amazing! I'm off to go read your story now! And I'll review! Yay! Keep reading, your review was awesome!  
  
Audrey Miercoles: Thank you! Oh dear, I don't want you to die of M/M depravation! Here's the next chapter! Keep reading!  
  
Iluvpd: Thanks! Keep reading! You're awesome!  
  
LittleLily: Thanks! Never fear, M/M action is not far off! Keep reading! Thanks for your review!  
  
Elizabeth Martin: Thank you! I'm really glad you like the story! Please keep reading! Thanks again!  
  
Mysticalecho: Thanks! Keep reading! I'm glad you like it!  
  
LstCharmed1: Thank you! Yes, suspense can be irritating! I'm sorry! Keep reading though! Thanks again!  
  
Kathi: Merci beaucoup! Thank you for your review! I'm really glad you like it! I read Harry Potter fics too, and I'm glad you like this one! Keep reading!  
  
Chrisfaithalin: Thanks so much! Your review was awesome, I really appreciate it! Keep reading, I'm so happy that you like the story! Thanks again!  
  
Girldevil: Thank you! Keep reading!!  
  
Gina (again): Thanks again! You rock! Here's the update for you!! (Your such a great reviewer! Lol)  
  
Brittney-Btrflies: Thanks! Yeah, I'm a huggy person most of the time, so I can indentify with that! Thank you again! Keep reading!  
  
KlutzY: Thank you! I know, I know, no kiss! But it's coming, I promise! Thanks again!  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
Previously....  
  
Oh man, Mia's here. She's sitting with Lilly, Shameeka, Tina and Nathalie. When I walked in, they all turned to greet me. Lilly sighed and groaned, Mia blushed as red as a tomato and Nathalie smiled coyly.  
  
This is going to be an interesting breakfast, that's for sure.  
  
*********  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Okay, so Michael just walked into breakfast.  
  
What do I say to him? Do I just avoid his gaze, or do I look at him and pretend that nothing happened?  
  
Even though, something did happen. Or, I think it did. I mean, I swear, we were going to kiss. But sometimes I think that I was just imagining it. I mean, it's been my dream for like, ever. So maybe, I was just hoping that he was staring into my eyes.  
  
Maybe I just imagined him sweeping the hair from my face in such a romantic gesture that I could just SCREAM.  
  
Except I can't scream, because of two very, VERY pertinent facts. One, I have a boyfriend. A very nice boyfriend who likes me very much. And I should like him back, but of course, I am the world's worst girlfriend.  
  
Two, Michael Moscovitz is Lilly Moscovitz's, my absolute best friend's, older brother.  
  
Oh, but that doesn't stop me from wishing that Lilly, Tina, Shameeka and Nathalie had come in the room five seconds later than they did...  
  
At least I would know what was going on, because right now, I have absolutely no clue.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I can smell Lilly's specialty cooking on the stove. Blueberry pancakes. God, those things are sent straight from heaven.  
  
It's not often that I compliment something that Lilly does, but her blueberry pancakes are outrageously delicious. Seriously, someone would be glad to have them as their last meal.  
  
You see, I have to talk about blueberry pancakes. I have to do this because, if I don't, I just might look at Mia. And if I look at Mia, I will be forced to run over to her and finish what I almost did last night.  
  
You see, she looks so good right now. She's blushing, of course, and it makes her look so sweet, and so gorgeous, and so...  
  
...Right, about those blueberry pancakes...  
  
I walk up to our stove and grab the spatula from the ceramic bowl that held them. I fished an off-white plate from the cabinet and could feel three sets of eyes burning into my back. Slipping the shiny silver spatula underneath the pancake, I slid the warm pancake onto my plate and tried to resist the urge to turn around and catch Mia's eye.  
  
But of course, I have to turn around at some point. And I do. And I see Mia. She's staring determinedly away and the ever-present blush had a pinkish tint.  
  
Lilly looked at me, interrupting my silent game with Mia. Her face was full of restrained anger. "Michael, can you eat your breakfast, in like, your room?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. However, before I could respond, Nathalie jumped in.  
  
"Oh Lilly! It's okay! He's not bothering us." She ended with a giggle. Mia blushed a crimson shade and looked at Nathalie.  
  
I forced a smile, "Uh, thanks Nathalie." I grabbed a glass of orange juice and slid onto a barstool.  
  
I cut up my pancake with precise and measured strokes. It was easier than looking up. If I looked up, I would be staring directly into Mia's deep eyes. I would not be able to stand that.  
  
The girls were chatting about various, innocent things. I didn't really pay attention until I heard Mia's soft voice.  
  
"Yeah, I've got princess lessons with Grandmere..."  
  
I grinned; I could hear the frown in her voice. I looked up, "How are those going? Ready to be a royal?" I grinned.  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip. She opened her mouth to respond, but my darling sister interrupted.  
  
"Duh Michael! She's already a royal!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Lilly." I turned to Mia again and made a gesture for her to continue. She parted her lips to speak once more, but again, she was interrupted. This time by Nathalie.  
  
"Oh Gosh! It would be SO cool to be a princess! Have you met any cool celebrities?"  
  
Mia thought. "Um. I've seen a bunch. But I've never really talked to them."  
  
Nathalie nodded, her nose scrunched up, "Oh! Well at least you've seen them."  
  
Oh, gimme a break.  
  
Mia nodded briefly.  
  
I'm being too harsh. Close contact with Mia and a lack of sleep is causing me to be a bit of a jerk.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
This is THE most awkward breakfast in the world. I mean, not to Tina, Shameeka or Lilly. Or probably even Nathalie. But Michael and I are playing a silent game of, "who can not mention last night for the longest?"  
  
I don't know who's winning.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Lilly jumped up. Evidently, she was ready for this night to be finished. I guess it could've been better. Like if they stayed in their room yesterday...  
  
Bad Mia.  
  
I heard a fake polite conversation in which Lilly was saying such things as, "It was tons of fun" and "we're just having a tiny breakfast."  
  
Footsteps walked into the room. Lilly was accompanying...holy crap.  
  
A very handsome young man.  
  
He had sharp blue eyes that shone underneath a messy mane of dirty blonde hair. He smiled as he spoke, his teeth all perfectly straight and white.  
  
"Ready Nats?"  
  
I heard Tina and Shameeka's conversation end as the boy's melodious voice rang through the room.  
  
Nathalie groaned, "I hate that name, Andy!" He grinned.  
  
Nathalie sighed, "This is my brother Andrew." He smiled and waved to us all as Nathalie continued.  
  
"This is Tina," She pointed at Tina who smiled and waved, "This is Shameeka" Shameeka grinned indulgently. She turned slightly, "This is Mia and this is,"  
  
She smiled hugely, "This is Michael. Lilly's older brother. He's a senior and he publishes his own webzine, Crackhead."  
  
Michael nodded to Andrew. Andrew smiled again and spoke to Michael, "That's cool. I've heard of you. I'm a new junior at Albert, but you're famous dude!"  
  
Andrew turned to me, "And of course, you're the princess." I frowned.  
  
Everyone knows me as "the princess."  
  
He smiled at my obvious displeasure, "I bet that's real creative! I'm sorry, I know that must be awkward. But anyways, it's really nice to meet you." He ended with a warm smile.  
  
Wow, that was unexpected.  
  
He turned toward Nathalie, "Well, I gotta go. C'mon Nats!"  
  
She pouted, "Can't I stay? Michael can give me a ride home! Right Michael?"  
  
She turned toward Michael who was viciously stabbing his pancake. He looked up, startled, "Uh...yeah, that's fine."  
  
"Wish you could, but Mom and Dad want you home for some family luncheon thing."  
  
Nathalie pouted. "Alright. Fine. Bye everyone!"  
  
She stood up, brushing off her shirt as she did, and walked over to Lilly, who she embraced warmly, "Thank you so much for inviting me!"  
  
She regarded us all, "I had a great time!" She smiled at Michael, "Bye Michael. See you around school?"  
  
He gave a distracted wave and she stared, disappointed, for a moment longer before exhaling loudly and turning around.  
  
Andrew smiled at us all in turn and acknowledged us with a cherry wave, "Bye guys! Thanks for taking her away from us for a night!"  
  
Nathalie smacked her brother on the arm and I can hear her yelling at him until they open and close the front door.  
  
Lilly sighed and collapsed into a kitchen chair. "That boy is too gorgeous for his own good."  
  
I stared. This was most unlike Lilly.  
  
Tina chimed in, "I KNOW! Oh my gosh!"  
  
Shameeka nodded vigorously in agreement.  
  
Okay, so this was true, but even so...  
  
I mean Michael is far gorgeous-er. I think I just made up a word. Oh well.  
  
I braved a glance at the object of my affection. He was glaring at his pancake furiously. His fork had become his weapon as he repeadtly stabbed it.  
  
Lilly noticed her brother's odd behavior as well, "Got a problem there, Michael?"  
  
His eyes shot up and sent daggers toward Lilly. Ouch.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
What is it with girls and blue eyes?  
  
I mean, Andrew is really not all that attractive. Seriously. He's so...ordinary. I mean, blonde hair, blue eyes, whatever.  
  
Okay, so I'm kidding myself. He's the kind of guy that all girls melt over. Abercrombie & Fitch model-type, surfer, whatever.  
  
And he was definitely into Mia. Which sucks. I mean, his little spiel about him not caring about her being a princess. I could see the girls drooling into their pancakes.  
  
They're talking about he's the sensitive type. Sensitive? Ha! The only thing he's sensitive too is his hair.  
  
So now, even if Mia breaks up with Kenny, which she said she would, I know Andrew's got eyes for her and I will, yet again, have no chance with her.  
  
Man, I am so bitter. I didn't know it was possible to be this bitter at such a young age.  
  
Mia does that to me, I guess. I guess I'm being pretty petty. Extremely petty.  
  
These blueberry pancakes don't taste as good any more. I keep stabbing at them, delighting in the clinking sound that resounds as the fork hits the ceramic plate. Clink. Clink. Clink...  
  
"Got a problem there, Michael?"  
  
Oh Lilly dear, where do I start?  
  
Mia's POV  
  
So Tina and Shameeka are both gone now. Lilly and I are just sitting in her room looking at her old yearbooks.  
  
I think Michael's in his room doing something. I think I hear faint guitar chords coming from his room. Sigh.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
It's my cell phone. I pick it up, holding the cool receiver to my ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Lars's voice talks on the other line, "Well, ready for princess lessons?"  
  
GROAN.  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Okay! That's chapter 4! I'm sorry it took so long! Please Review! Thanks a bunch, you all rock!  
  
Love, Rosey 


	5. Say WHAT?

Title: M & M's  
  
Author: RosesRRed1  
  
Rating: PG-13...just in case  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim. All familiar characters & plots are owned by Meg Cabot, not me!  
  
Summary: Michael & Mia story. Michael and Mia have always liked each other, they just didn't think anything would ever happen. Now Mia's going out with Kenny and Michael's not happy. Starts w a sleepover at Lilly's & goes on from there. M&M Romance Fic...R/R!  
  
A/N: I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You all are so awesome. Seriously. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, I've been really busy with school and stuff (ugh.) But here's chapter 5, and I'll try to be more prompt in the future! Thanks again! Keep reading! To my incredible reviewers!  
  
Jilly-87: Thanks! Keep reading!  
  
sugarbear14: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!  
  
KlutzY: Thanks! Three words, Tyson. Is. Hot. I totally agree with you! I'm also into the dark hair, blue/green eyes...*sigh* Anyways, off the subject! Thanks for the review! Keep reading!  
  
Kathi: Thanks! Hmm..can you have Michael? Hmmm....maybe! But I'm pretty sure that Mia will end up with him - perhaps his long lost twin? LOL...keep reading! thanks a lot!  
  
omg: Thanks! Here's the update!!  
  
illusions5: Thank you so much! I had blueberry pancakes at IHOP when I was six and I ordered a huge plate of them. I finished like, a half of one! But they were yummy, you should try them! Here's the update! Thanks a lot!  
  
P.I.D: Thanks! Here's the update! sorry it took so long!  
  
Cerulean Sapphire: Thank you! I'm glad you like Michael's POV, i like writing it! Keep reading!  
  
Brittney-Btrflies: Thanks! You and your friend sound like Lilly & Mia! Making a list of hot guys! Sounds like fun...lol. Orlando Bloom is so hot it's scary (except a good scary, lol) Michael is up there too! Thanks a lot! Keep reading!  
  
Gina: Thank you! LOL....stabbing pancakes IS fun! Here's the next chapter, thanks again!  
  
robtaymattlouned: Thanks! I'm glad I could make you happy! and yes! Update! Thanks a lot!  
  
lizzie-the-indian-dancer: Thank you! Ahh! Please don't hurt me! Here's the update! Kiss is on it's way soon, i promise!  
  
syrah: Thank you! I can't wait to write them together! LOL!  
  
Metalhead13: Thanks! Here's more! Ahem...cookie please? LOL, i like the warm kinds, except when they're TOO warm and you burn your tongue...that's no fun! Thanks again!  
  
MissEmmy: Thank you! Here's the next chapter! Keep reading! thanks again!  
  
Legs: Thank you! For the four reviews! I loved all of them! I know, they're painfully blind! I need to give them more....uhh...sight? LOL, anyways, they'll get more sight-ed soon! *hands you a tissue* for the sobs....lol! Thanks a lot!  
  
Audrey Miercoles: Thank you! You're awesome! Keep reading! I'm glad you like it!  
  
LstCharmed1: Thanks! Whoa...lots of 'really's! Here's the next chapter! Thanks again!  
  
chrisfaithalin: Thank you! I really appreciate your review! Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much!  
  
bee: Thanks! LOL...Nathalie can be somewhat annoying...i know! Sorry! Keep reading! Thanks again!  
  
iluvpd: Thank you! Oh dear! Here's the update, don't hurt yourself! Thanks for your review (even if it scared me a bit!!)  
  
Athena Knox: Thanks! Here's the next chapter you requested! Thanks again!  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
Previously...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Lars's voice talks on the other line, "Well, ready for princess lessons?"  
  
GROAN.  
  
***********  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I HATE Princess Lessons. With a passion. I swear Grandmere specializes in making my life miserable. And she's really good at it.  
  
I'm walking back to my apartment. Lars is following closely behind me, knowing that I hate to draw attention to the fact that I have an enormous bodyguard and therefore not following immediately behind me.  
  
I'm really lucky that Lars is my bodyguard and not someone who lurches around and interrupts all my private moments.  
  
Not that Lars doesn't lurch. He's very good at lurching, in fact. Oh, Nevermind.  
  
Oh my God. Kenny's here. He's walking towards me! What's going on?  
  
Uh-oh. He looks upset. This can't be good. I cast a look over my shoulder at Lars who is glaring at Kenny. He never liked him that much. Too much Japanese anime, I suppose.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.  
  
My yellow tennis ball makes a soft thud as it comes in contact with my bedroom wall. I have so much that I could be doing right now.  
  
I have an English paper due Tuesday, and I have a AP Physics test on Wednesday. I could even finish up work on Crackhead. I just don't feel like it.  
  
Mia left four hours ago. Or about four hours ago, I mean who's counting?  
  
....me....  
  
I really need to stop doing that.  
  
I mean, all reliable sources are saying that Mia and Andrew...are together now.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Nathalie smiled at me. I had run into her on the way to get some milk. I really had a craving for a good bowl of cereal.  
  
She was talking. I guess I need to listen.  
  
"But anyways, wasn't it so funny how obvious that Andrew and Mia were into each other?"  
  
Holy Crap. Oh no.  
  
"I mean, I'm surprised they didn't start kissing right there."  
  
Stop! Now!  
  
I stutter as I try to form a coherent response, "Uhh...M-Mia has a b- boyfriend. Kenny."  
  
Nathalie smiles knowingly. "Well I know my brother! He likes Mia! And she'll break up with Kenny."  
  
I avert my eyes and stare at the cardboard sign on the lampost thats advertising a free concert. I should have figured. I need to get out of here. Now.  
  
I shout a quick goodbye at Nathalie who waves, dissapointed. As I run off, the cold milk carton cooling my leg, I keep thinking one thing.  
  
I should've figured.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Oh my God. Kenny is...ugh. I don't even know!  
  
Here's what happened:  
  
So Kenny is practically livid and he comes up to me and says, "Hello Mia."  
  
So I know that somethings wrong because he always says "Hey sweetie" or something along those lines. So, for starters, he is completely hostile in greeting.  
  
That should have been my first clue.  
  
Then he says, "We need to talk."  
  
I'm so clueless, so I just nod my head, waiting for him to continue.  
  
And he does. "Mia, I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
WHAT??!?!?!  
  
Kenny is breaking up with me? How did this happen? Not that I'm extremely upset, but what brought this on?  
  
I stare blankly at him and he goes on, "I understand that we've been going out for awhile, so naturally you would start to look at other guys."  
  
Oh my God. He knows about Michael. He knows about the dare, about the ice cube. About the...almost-kiss.  
  
I start babbling, "Oh Kenny, I'm sorry, I can explain..." He cuts me off, "and I can see why you would like Andrew Kelley. But you should've told me before you...before you did anything."  
  
I stare. What was he talking about? Andrew Kelley? Nathalie's brother? Before i did WHAT?  
  
"Kenny, I have no idea what you're talking about. I just met Andrew this morning. I don't like him like that."  
  
I like Michael Moscovitz...stop Mia! But before I can lose myself in my dreams, Kenny goes on.  
  
"There's no need to keep the cover up. I know you guys...got together last night at Lilly's house. And although I am sad that our relationship must end, I don't feel as though I can continue."  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!  
  
I mean, I am flabbergasted! Where is this coming from?  
  
"Kenny, I honestly have NO idea what you're talking about! Where did you hear this from! What's going on?! How could you think that I would do that! Especially with someone I hardly know!"  
  
Kenny shakes his head, "Mia. I heard all about it. I overheard Nathalie talking to Michael about it today."  
  
W-H-A-T!!!!!  
  
Nathalie said what? TO MICHAEL?! Oh my God. This is bad. Very bad.  
  
I turn to my boyfri---well my ex-boyfriend now, I guess, "Kenny. I did nothing with Andrew. I have never cheated on you. I met Andrew this morning and I talked to him for maybe ten minutes. But you're right, I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
He stared at me. I could see the disbelief etched on his face. He doesn't believe me, nor trust me. I shake my head muttering, "believe what you want" before stalking off, my bitter mood augmented.  
  
I can hear Lars quicken his pace behind me as he tries to keep up. Why would Nathalie say something like that? To Michael? And how would she ever get that idea? Oh God, I am in such a mess.  
  
Usually, in times like this, I go and see Lilly. But I can't. Not with Michael there. I don't know where to go.  
  
I walk around and around. Lars quietly follows me. He can tell that I don't want to be disturbed. I am lucky that he is so cool.  
  
Still wandering. For about fifteen minutes. Finally I stop and look up. It's Tina's apartment building.  
  
I slowly, almost lethargically walk up to the door and smile at the doorman. He's seen me before and lets me into the lobby.  
  
Tina's apartment building is huge. And it has so much security. Seriously. Getting past the doorman is the first step. Then there's the lobby, which is just a wall with buttons on it. You have to press the right apartment building and enter a code to even get to the speaker.  
  
Once you reach the speaker, you have to indentify yourself and get buzzed up. Then the door opens and you walk into the atrium. There, they take ID.  
  
I am so serious. They TAKE ID. I guess a lot of important people live there. If you don't have ID they take your picture on some fancy photo device. It's insane.  
  
But anyways, it takes about fifteen minutes just to get that done and then finally, I am at Tina's door. Her bodyguard answers and looks at me suspiciously for a minute. Then Tina comes in and waves him away.  
  
I walk into her elaborately decorated apartment and just stare around for a minute. I don't even know where to start!  
  
Tina looks at me for a minute before speaking, "What's up? You look upset..."  
  
I turn and face her. Upset. Yes. Very upset.  
  
I nod slowly, "Nathalie Kelley has messed up some things."  
  
Tina's confused, "what do you mean?"  
  
So I start talking.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Thud. Thud. Thud.  
  
Same tennis ball. Same wall.  
  
Same thoughts of Mia.  
  
And Andrew.  
  
I really can't win. I mean, first she's with Kenny. Then that almost ends but of course Andrew's there first. I mean, maybe I should just move on. Everything is too upsetting when it comes to Mia.  
  
Except that I know that isn't true. Mia is great. She's seriously perfect. And the only reason I get so upset is because I like her so much. I'm just trying to protect myself. But it isn't working. I'm so confused.  
  
I walk over to my computer and click the "sign on" button. Maybe the internet will distract me.  
  
Buddy List: I_luv_romance.  
  
Hey. Isn't that Tina?  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Tina's staring at me.  
  
I just told her what Kenny told me.  
  
"Why would Nathalie tell Michael that?"  
  
I sighed and shook my head, "I don't know. 'Cause she likes Michael?"  
  
For the first time in the somber conversation, the edges of Tina's lips curved up in a tiny smile, "just like you?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. I had to tell Tina about my unrequited love for Michael. Her response? "Well Duh!"  
  
I hope I wasn't this transparent all the time!  
  
I should go though. I can't stay here, I should go home and think of a way to figure this whole mess out.  
  
"Tina, I should leave you alone..."  
  
Tina shook her head firmly, "No way Thermopolis."  
  
Thermopolis. Michael calls me that...Ugh! Snap out of it!  
  
I nod tiredly, "I should go soon."  
  
Tina nods, "Sure, sure. What do you wanna do?"  
  
Her inquiry was punctuated by a small, cheery "ding!" sound from her computer.  
  
I turned and saw...  
  
Omg. CracKing.  
  
Michael just Im'd her.  
  
Tina rushed over to the computer, tossing me a look over her shoulder.  
  
Sitting down at the computer, she quickly typed, her still-pink nails tapping furiously on the keys.  
  
I_luv_romance: Hi  
  
CracKing: Hey, what's up?  
  
I_luv_romance: Not much, Mia's here and we're just hanging out.  
  
CracKing: Oh. That's cool. Tell her I said Hi.  
  
I_luv_romance: I will.  
  
CracKing: Well, I should go! Bye!  
  
::CracKing has signed off::  
  
Well, obviously the subject of me makes him sign off .  
  
What a mess!  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Right. So I could've just straightened things out with Mia, but of course, instead I just sign off like a wuss.  
  
I piss myself off a lot.  
  
Forget this. I'm going out. I wonder if Mia's coming home from Tina's. Maybe I'll see her on the way...  
  
But that's not the reason I'm going out, of course. I need some fresh air. Besides, I think we need some more milk...or something.  
  
********************  
  
A/N: That's chapter 5! Hope you sorta kinda liked it! I'll try to post this weekend! Thanks for reading, please review! You all rock!  
  
PS: I promise the angst will cease pretty soon :)  
  
Love, Rosey 


	6. Revelations

Title: M & M's  
  
Author: RosesRRed1  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be safe!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar stuff...you've heard this before!  
  
Summary: Michael & Mia story. Michael and Mia have always liked each other, they just didn't think anything would ever happen. Now Mia's going out with Kenny and Michael's not happy. Starts w a sleepover at Lilly's & goes on from there. M&M Romance Fic...R/R!  
  
A/N: Hello! Here's Chapter 5! Be Proud of me! I updated in less than a week! Wahoo! You guys inspire me I suppose! I hope you like this chapter! This will have maybe 2 more chapters...I think. Okay, read on and please review! To my incredible reviewers!  
  
Codered05: Thank you! I appreciate it! Keep reading!  
  
Metalhead13: Thanks! Your reviews always amuse me! But what's wrong with KlutzY? Did I miss something? *scratches head* anyways! Thanks for the cookie! Keep reading!  
  
Audrey Miercoles: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Ahh! Here's the chapter, don't die! Thanks again!  
  
Liziee-the-indian-dancer: Thanks! Here's the update!  
  
Syrah: Thanks! Nathalie bugs me too...here's the next chapter! Thanks again!  
  
Robtaymattlouned: Thanks! I've actually only heard a little bit of Rooney stuff...but I liked it....i should listen to more! Thanks again, keep reading!  
  
P.I.D: Thank you! and HAHA. Your review amused me to no end. Poor Kenny! Keep reading! Thanks!  
  
Apple-FrrEAk: Thanks! I'm glad you've been reading and reviewing (in spirit! Lol) I'm glad you like it! Keep reading!  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
Previously...  
  
Forget this. I'm going out. I wonder if Mia's coming home from Tina's. Maybe I'll see her on the way...  
  
But that's not the reason I'm going out, of course. I need some fresh air. Besides, I think we need some more milk...or something.  
  
*********  
  
Mia's POV  
  
It's nearing 5 o'clock and it's getting a bit chilly. I'm finally on my way home from Tina's. We talked for an hour and half or so and had something to eat. Only then did she allow me to leave.  
  
I kick a pebble with my toe as I walk on the sidewalk. Lars was waiting in the lobby of Tina's apartment building when I came down. His eyes held questions but he didn't ask them.  
  
Now, he's slowly walking behind me, as his eyes dart from side to side, looking for anybody ready to pounce on me.  
  
As if.  
  
It's getting really cold. I tug my dark blue jacket closer to my body as the wind blows my hair over my face and obscures my vision. I slow down a bit, flicking pieces of pesky hair from my face.  
  
"Cold, isn't it?"  
  
I look up and am face to face with none other than...  
  
My supposed romantic partner, Andrew.  
  
I smile faintly. He's probably heard the rumors and is probably as freaked out as I am.  
  
"Yeah...all of sudden!"  
  
He smiles at me. He IS pretty cute. But I'm not into blondes...I'm more into brunettes...  
  
"So Mia...I guess you've heard about 'us'." Cringe. I guess I was right.  
  
I forced a laugh. "Yeah...my boyfriend broke up with me for it."  
  
Whoops. That was definitely WAY too much information. Insert foot in mouth.  
  
Andrew looked concerned, "I'm sorry! Do you need me to talk to him?" I shook my head. "No...it's okay."  
  
He looked concerned for a second longer. He put a hand on my shoulder and peered into my eyes. My stomach sort of flip-flopped.  
  
But not in a good way. Not in a Michael-just-grabbed-my-wrist way.  
  
I nodded nervously. He moved a bit closer, his hand on my arm.  
  
I backed away, "Umm...Andrew?"  
  
He smiled faintly, "well everyone already thinks we're together, so..."  
  
He moved even closer, his free hand coming up to my neck. Okay, he was getting too close for comfort, "Andrew..."  
  
He was so close to me now. Almost closer than Michael had been. He was grinning. "Andrew!" I backed away a little. I turned slightly. Where was Lars?! Isn't this the sorta thing that he's supposed to stop!  
  
This was no good!  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I'm kinda pathetic. Scratch that. Really pathetic.  
  
I've been wandering around for a good half hour, hoping to "accidentally" run into Mia.  
  
Score! There's Lars! He seems a bit distracted though. It seems that a dog has made a bit of a mess on his leather shoes. That's beyond disgusting.  
  
Where's Mia? If Lars is here, than Mia's gotta be around here somewhere...  
  
What the Hell is going on!?!? OMG...Andrew is so going to die.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I shoved Andrew out of the way and backed up. He kept looking at me and he walked closer still.  
  
Okay, this is getting old.  
  
"Andrew! What are you doing?"  
  
He looked confused, but ignored me. He kept walking forward, and I kept walking back. It was an odd little game. I put my hand out and stopped his progress.  
  
"Andrew! Stop!"  
  
He looked at me curiously, "I thought you were into me!" He walked forward still. Does he not understand me! He's hand was on my wrist. I was starting to get mad. I shoved him away. Hard. He stumbled a little and paused, just looking at me.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I quickened my steps. That loser Andrew was definitely trying to put the moves on Mia.  
  
And she definitely wasn't into it. She kept backing away and I saw her shove him a little.  
  
I started a little jog and reached Mia just as I saw her push him roughly aside. That's my girl!  
  
Well not my girl, but you know...  
  
Andrew had fallen back a bit and was just looking at Mia, who was glaring at him.  
  
"Mia? What's going on here?"  
  
She turned and looked at me. Her eyes shone with different emotions. I tried to read her face and was met with many different feelings.  
  
Above else, she looked upset. Her grey eyes were frowning and she bit her lower lip. "Michael?"  
  
I looked at her. I still didn't know what to say. I guess this means that Nathalie was wrong? I'm confused.  
  
It's time we cleared things up.  
  
"Mia? Can we go and talk somewhere?"  
  
Mia's eyes widened, but she nodded. She shot an angry glance at the blonde boy who was just staring at us during our exchange.  
  
He piped up, "Mia, wait a minute, I thought..."  
  
I shot him a glance and he shrunk back and stalked off, muttering.  
  
I turned back to Mia.  
  
"Princess!" We turned around and faced Lars who was striding quickly towards us.  
  
Mia smiled a bit, Lars was carrying his shoes, which were probably more expensive than my car, in his hand. He was walking in his black socks and it was truly a hilarious sight.  
  
"Is everything alright? I got a bit, preoccupied." Mia laughed as Lars made a sheepish gesture toward his shoes.  
  
Mia nodded in the affirmative and informed Lars that she and I were going to walk for a bit, but we'd return. Lars nodded and followed us at a distance. We began to walk toward a small grove of trees. We stopped in a semi- clearing and I took a deep breath. I didn't even know what I was going to say. Or why I had even left the house.  
  
But here I was and I had to say something.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
So Michael and I are in this clearing. It's so romantic that I could burst. It's a rare place in the city where the scenery is calm and secluded.  
  
And he wants to talk.  
  
I don't know what about. My heart is pounding rapidly and I have no idea what to expect.  
  
It's about last night. I'm almost positive. It's only been last night? Oh my, it seems like so much longer. So much has happened since then. Between Nathalie, Princess Lessons, Andrew and Ice Cubes, it feels like a month.  
  
A very, very trying month.  
  
Michael takes a deep breath and starts to talk, "Mia, we need to talk about last night."  
  
Oh no. That is NEVER a good beginning. That always means something bad. He's going to tell me that it was a mistake. That he was so delusional with sleep that he thought I was Judith or someone.  
  
He's going to tell me that he never wants to see me again because now he knows how I feel about him and it totally grosses him out.  
  
My world comes crashing down around me. I try to hold back tears as he keeps talking.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I can't believe that I am about to tell Mia how much I like her. How much I have always liked her.  
  
How beautiful she is when she bites her lip nervously.  
  
However, I begin badly, "Mia, we need to talk about last night."  
  
She sucks in a breath. Crap, I've made her nervous.  
  
"Well, Mia..."  
  
But before I can continue, she interrupts me.  
  
"Look Michael, I understand!"  
  
Huh? My eyebrows furrow in, what I hope, is a questioning gesture.  
  
"I understand, Michael!" She repeats. I'm horrified to see that tears have formed in her stunningly gray eyes. "Mia?"  
  
She shakes her head slightly, "You don't have to say anything! I know that you think I'm a complete freak! And that you were completely repulsed last night! So I'm sorry!"  
  
And she turned on her heel and began to stomp off, leaving me completely stunned.  
  
It took me a couple seconds to register what was going on before I reacted.  
  
I ran quickly after her and when I caught up, I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her around.  
  
Her face was red and embarrassed and her eyes were shining.  
  
I only saw one way of clearing up this situation.  
  
So I kissed her.  
  
************  
  
A/N: Okay! It's the kiss I promised!! And it's not done! Tune in for the next chapter! Please Review! Thank you!  
  
Love, Rosey 


End file.
